As semiconductor memory device dimensions continue to shrink, and the corresponding density continues to increase by a 4.times. rule, the storage cell gets increasingly smaller while the required storage charge remains about the same. Conventional oxynitride (N/O or O/N/O) dielectrics have a relatively low capacitance per unit area (.about.7.7 fF/um2, for an effective oxide thickness of 4.5 nm) that limits the storage capacity because of high tunneling leakage. To combat this problem, various area enhancement technique have been proposed, including hemispherical grain (HSG) or rough polysilicon film growth techniques, and disk, fin, and corrugated cylindrical cell (CCC) cell structures.
Storage cells that incorporate fins, disks, and CCC formations are primarily composed of multiple horizontal fins to add surface area. However, as the storage cell size is further decreased, the horizontal fins add less surface area than vertical sidewalls. Furthermore, the typical fin-type structure is a less robust structure that can more easily sustain damage during processing, especially during oxide and particle removal between the fins.
Storage cells incorporating roughened polysilicon have been proposed using thin film growth techniques including HSG, ion implementation, and native oxide promoted rough polysilicon growth. Little or no leakage penalty has been identified for the rough storage polysilicon cell structures as compared to the smooth polysilicon structures. However, these growth techniques involve depositing the rough polysilicon onto undoped polysilicon. Therefore, additional doping is required to avoid interfacial depletion, introducing a low capacitance layer coupled with N/O thin dielectrics. The HSG technique typically further requires multiple complex deposition and annealing steps performed within a relatively narrow deposition temperature window (5-10 degrees C.). The rough polysilicon technique typically further requires native oxide as a base in order to form rough surfaces. Therefore, conventional HSG and rough polysilicon formation techniques do not provide a robust technology for manufacturing. As a result, a storage cell grown using conventional HSG or rough polysilicon techniques typically lacks desired mechanical strength and stability.
Gas phase nucleation has been used as a growth technique to deposit GaAs clusters for formation of quantum dots. Controlling the gas phase nucleation enables control of sizes of gas phase nucleated particles and surface morphology. A detailed description of gas phase nucleation kinetics is provided in the following references: "Gas-Phase Nucleation in GaAs Thin Film Preparation by Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition," K. Okuyama, D. D. Huang, J. H. Seinfeld, N. Tani, and I. Mansui, Japan Journal of Applied Physics, Volume 31, pp 1-11 (1992); and "Lower-Dimensional Quantum Structures by Selective Growth and Gas-Phase Nucleation," K. J. Vahala, W. A. Saunders, C. S. Tsai, P. C. Sercel, T. Kuech, H. A. Atwater, and R. C. Flagan, Journal of Vacuum Science Technology, B11, 1660 (1993). Gas phase nucleation has typically been avoided in deposition of polysilicon due to resulting rough structure and particulate generation during the gas phase.